Telephone (песня)
|album = The Fame Monster |previous = "Dance in the Dark" |next = "So Happy I Could Die" }} "Telephone" — песня, написаная Гагой, Родни Джеркинсом, ЛаШаун Дэниэлс, Лазонет Франклин и Бейонсе, а спродюсирована Darkchild (Родни Джеркинсом). Песня выступила в качестве второго сингла с альбома The Fame Monster. Первоначально Гага написала песню совместно с Родни Джеркинсом для Бритни Спирс. Однако, лейбл Спирс отказался от песни и Гага записала песню совместно с Бейонсе для своего второго альбома «The Fame Monster». Написание песни Первоначально Гага написала песню совместно с Родни Джеркинсом для Бритни Спирс. Однако, лейбл Спирс отказался от песни и Гага записала песню совместно с Бейонсе для своего второго альбома «The Fame Monster» Гага говорила, что: «Я написала песню для неё очень давно и она просто не включила её в свой альбом. Но это здорово, потому что я люблю эту песню и собираюсь представить её сейчас». Для записи дуэта первоначально собирались привлечь Спирс, но, по неизвестной причине, Гага выбрала Бейонсе Песня была вдохновлена боязнью удушья, так как Гага чувствовала, что она редко находила время просто расслабиться и повеселиться. Позже она утверждала, что: У меня действительно есть страх удушья или, скорее страх, который никогда не позволяет мне баловать себя ... Потому что я настолько люблю свою работу, что мне просто действительно трудно пойти куда-нибудь и просто развлечься. ... Я не хожу по ночным клубам, ... Вы не увидите меня напившейся в клубе. Я не хожу и это происходит потому что, когда я обычно иду, знаете, выпиваешь виски и в середине вечеринки понимаешь, что нужно возвращаться к работе. Музыка и лирика Песня была написана Леди Гагой, Родни Джеркинсом, ЛаШаун Дэниэлсом, Лизонет Франклин и Бейонс. Хотя песня создана как дуэт, Бейонс поёт незначительную её часть, вначале появляясь в середине второго куплета и в конечном припеве.Начало песни достаточно спокойно, где Гага поёт торжественным голосом под мелодию арфы и неожиданно композиция переходит к пульсирующему биту. По смыслу песни, Гага находится в клубе и её парень пытается ей дозвониться, но она не хочет с ним говорить, потому что выпивает и танцует под её любимую песню. В припеве Гага поёт: «Stop calling, stop calling, I don't want to talk anymore» (рус. «Прекрати звонить, прекрати звонить, я не хочу больше говорить»). «Telephone» включает в себя длинный бридж, рэп-куплет и эпилог, в котором голос говорит, что на данный момент абонент не доступен. Согласно нотным листам изданным на «Musicnotes.com», песня записана в среднем темпе в 120 ударов в минуту. Голос Гаги охватывает при пении ноты с Фа-3 по До-5. Песня написана в тональности Фа-минор и в её основе лежит последовательность аккордов Фа-минор-Ля-бимоль-мажор-Си-бимоль-мажор-Фа-минор. Лирика песни относится к певице, которая больше предпочитает танцевать на танцполе, чем ответить на звонок своего любовника. Куплеты в песне поются в очень быстром темпе, с использованием двойного бита. По утверждениям Гаги, телефон, упомянутый в лирике песни, является не материальным телефоном, а скорее голосом в её голове, который говорит продолжать работать больше и больше. Гага объяснила, что: «Это мой страх, что звонит телефон и звонок раздаётся в голове ... И не понятно то ли это действительно телефон звонит, либо это просто мысли в твоей голове…» Критика Песня была позитивно оценена критиками. Майкл Хаббард из «MusicOMH» сказал, что песня «возможно самая лучшая вещь здесь альбоме «The Fame Monster»». Он также похвалил «блестящий бридж» и концовку песни где звонящий переключается на автоответчик певицы. «Popjustice» также позитивно оценили песню: «Это вообще немного похоже на то, как будто песня Гвен Стефани «What You Waiting For?» смиксована с песней Timbaland-а «The Way I Are» и при этом они смиксованы с ещё примерно пятидесятью другими вещами… Структура песни весьма захватывающая ... и вообще есть что-то действтельно прекрасное во вкладе Бейонс в эту песню, так что всё кажется чудесныи и задуманным так изначально». Эван Саудей из «PopMatters» сказал, что «самое обсуждаемое сотрудничество с Бейонс, песня „Telephone“, которая, с её ускоренным битом и зажигательными стихами, оказывается одной из самых накачанных адреналином песен, которые Гага создавала до сих пор, это в целом чувствуется так, как будто трек меняется в каждый момент звучания и всё из-за того лёгкомысленного воления, разделённого между двумя дивами, которое с лёгкостью делает эту песню безоговорочно одним из лучших моментов в альбоме „The Fame Monster“» Билл Лэмб из «About.com» перечислил песню среди лучших моментов альбома и сказал, что: «Записанный совместно с Бейонс, „Telephone“ - это клубный боевик, который подойдёт как поклонникам R&B и хип-хопа, так и для радио». В отдельном обзоре, он относил песню к эре «Just Dance» и откомментировал это так: «По стихам, это преемник „Just Dance“. Лирика включает Гагин разговор о нежелании использовать её телефон в клубе. Включать альбом такой трэк, когда он так похож на „Just Dance“, который был так давно и с совсем другой Гагой, - это как-то неуклюже. Особенно если это планируется выпустить синглом… Это весёлая и понятная песня, но на „The Fame Monster“ есть треки значительно лучше, которые могли бы стать синглами» Майкл Вудс из «Los Angeles Times» сказал, что «Telephone» - это «тщательно продуманное размышление на тему того, как это раздражает, когда какой-нибудь чувак звонит тебе, в то время, как ты отрываешся в клубе». Ники Эскуэрдо из «Phoenix New Times» причислил песню к лучшим трекам альбома. Сара Хэджхбэгэри из «The Times» не была впечатлена песней и сказала, что: «Присутствие вокала Бейонс посреди телефонных звонков в „Telephone“ добавляет к смыслу чрезвычайного хаоса». Мэлани Бэртолди из журнала «Billboard» дала песне позитивную оценку, сказав, что: «Во многом схожий с песней „Blah Blah Blah“ певицы Kesha, „Telephone“ заставляет замолчать bugaboos (рус. пугало) (отсылка к песне Destiny's Child «Bugaboo»), с которым Бейонс уже знакома. ... В то время как „Telephone“ проходит через стену электронных звуков, для того чтобы снова вернуться к его простому вступлению, Гага и Бейонс оставляют слушателя только с одним выбором - сдаться танцполу». Чарты В ноябре 2009 года были великолепные продажи цифровой версии композиции и песня заняла места в чартах Ирландии, Австралии и Великобритании под 26, 29 и 30 номерами соответственно. Также во время продаж цифровых версий песни с 12 декабря 2009 года песня попала в «Billboard Hot 100» США в число лучших 30 композиций. После нескольких недель колебаний в «Telephone» достигла 3-го место в чарте. 27 февраля 2010 года песня заняла первое место в чарте танцевальных композиций «Hot Dance Club Songs». На данный момент продано более 1,5 миллиона цифровых копий сингла в США. Сингл дебютировал на 14-м месте в «Canadian Hot 100» В Великобритании 21 марта 2010 года эта песня стала №1 в UK Singles Chart. Таким образом, сингл «Telephone» стал уже четвертой песней Леди Гаги после «Just Dance», «Poker Face» и «Bad Romance», занявшей первое место в британском чарте синглов. В России, первоначально сингл появился в чарте по заявкам на радиостанциях, заняв 32 позицию, в то время как предыдущий сингл Гаги «Bad Romance» был на первом месте. 21 марта сингл дебютировал в российском радиочарте на 55 позиции, став лучшим дебютом недели. Одновременно с этим, он дебютировал на 70 позиции московского радиочарта, на 45 позиции в радиочарте Санкт-Петербурга и поднялся на 25 позицию киевского радиочарта. Позже сингл поднялся на 3 позицию российского радиочарта и до 1 места в московском чарте. 24 июня 2010 года сингл занял 8 позицию российского чарта цифровых синглов. В Австралии композиция достигла 13-го места в чарте. Австралийской звукозаписывающей ассоциацией сингл «Telephone» был сертифицирован как золотой]], с продажами более 35 000 копий. В Новой Зеландии песня дебютировала на 31-м месте. 18 января 2010 композиция достигла 12-го места в рейтинге. На 33-ей позиции песня дебютировала в Шведских чартах. Сингл занял третью позицию в чартах Венгрии. Видео с записью песни Трейлер "The Making Of Telephone" был размещен на сайте DarkChild's Official Website 21 Ноября 2009. 23 ноября было выпущено полное видео с записью песни. В видео Гага и Даркчайлд записывают песню, которая отличается от альбомной версии. Эта версия и была предложена Бритни. Композиция В музыкальном плане песня насыщена стихами, рэпом и эпилогом, когда "линия" отключена. Бейонсе появляется в середине песни со стихами, которые она быстро поет. Хотя песня строилась как дуэт, голос Би появляется лишь во 2 куплете. По сути Гага в клубе, ее возлюбленный все время звонит, но она не может ответить, потому что она пьет и танцует под любимую песню. Песня призывает : "Stop calling, stop calling, I don't want to talk anymore.". Согласно нотам - песня имеет темп 122 удара в минуту и вокал Гага колеблется от F3 до С5. Упоминание в поп-культуре *На песню был сделан кавер в сериале Glee в эпизоде "Audition". Коммерческий релиз Физический релиз Франция (27369853) Великобритания / Европа (2734706) США — The Remixes (B0014166-22) Великобритания (2734707) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Цифровой релиз Сингл *Франция — 15 февраля 2010 *Великобритания — 15 марта 2010 The Remixes *США — 2 марта 2010 Ремиксы *Alphabeat Extended Remix — 6:41 *Alphabeat Remix — 4:48 *Chew Fu Ghettohouse Remix — 4:50 *Crookers Vocal Remix — 4:46 *DJ Dan Dub — 6:21 *DJ Dan Extended Vocal Remix — 5:59 *DJ Dan Vocal Remix — 3:28 *Doctor Rosen Rosen Remix — 6:25 *Electrolightz Remix — 4:26 *Kaskade Extended Remix — 5:25 *Kaskade Remix — 3:42 *Ming Dub — 4:03 *Ming Extended Remix — 4:31 *Ming Radio Remix — 3:15 *Passion Pit Remix — 5:13 *Tom Neville's Ear Ringer Remix — 7:13 Выступления Tabs Live= Table |-|Телевидение= Table |-|Туры= Table Текст песни Музыкальное видео Клип на песню "Telephone" был снят 27-28 января 2010, а его премьера прошла 11 марта на канале E! News в 11:30 PM EST. Продолжительность видео 9:32. Информация, концепт, и создание Музыкальное видео было снято 28 января 2010 года режиссёром Юнасом Окерлундом. Прослушивание для клипа проходило 18 января 2010. Как сообщается, кастинг искал много заключенных, и людей двойников которын были бы похожи на Бейонсе и Гагу.http://twitter.com/BeyonceWorld/status/8330634010 По сюжету клипа, Бейонсе помогает Гаге сбежать из тюрьмы. что в свою очередь является продолжением клипа "Paparazzi". Были опубликованы фотографии со съёмок, в которых Гага и Бейонс запечатлены в автомобиле, на котором ездила героиня Умы Турман в фильме Квентина Тарантино «Убить Билла», под названием «Pussy Wagon» (рус. «Шмаровозка»)39. Марка автомобиля — Chevrolet Silverado40. Другие части видео должны включать сцену в закусочной, с камео от певца Тайреса Гибсона и сцену в тюремном душе. Гага и Бейонс одеты в костюмы от дизайнеров Фрэнка Фернандеса и Оскара Олима41. В интервью «E! Online», Гага объяснила более глубокое значение клипа Cинопсис / Мода Вход в тюрьму Видео начинается с женской тюрьмы, куда Гагу приводят две накачанные женщины. С нее снимают одежду и запирают в тюрьме в одних колготках и скотче на сосках, после того как Гага бросается на клетку, женщины говорят, "Я говорила что у нее нет члена", ссылаясь на слухи о интерсексуальности Гаги, а другая ей отвечает "Плохо!" TelephoneFashion1.png :Леди Гага: Кастомный наряд от Jean-Charles de Castelbajac, очки от Mercura. Тюремная камера Леди Гага присбосабливается к тюремной жизни. TelephoneFashion2.jpg :Леди Гага: Кастомный наряд от Brian Lichtenberg. Тюремный двор Гага заходит во двор, развлекается с заключенными и крадет телефон. 057.jpg 046.jpg lady-gaga-making-music-video--large-msg-12681559732.jpg TelephoneFashion3.png Леди Гага: Кастомный наряд от Viktor & Rolf, очки и обувь от Haus of Gaga. Комиссар TelephoneFashion4.png TelephoneFashion4 2.png TelephoneFashion4 3.jpg Telephone Fashion 04.jpg 091.jpg 0000000000000000.jpg TelephoneFashion4 2.png :Леди Гага: Шипованный джакет от Search & Destroy, винтажные очки от Chanel, прическа отHaus of Gaga, кольцо от The Great Frog. Побег Леди Гага танцует после звонка от Бейонсе. Она посылает сообщение Бейонсе с украденного телефона с текстом благодарности. TelephoneFashion5.png :Леди Гага и танцоры: Шипованные наряды от Haus of Gaga. Свобода Леди Гага выходит из тюрьмы и идет на улицу, чтобы найти Бейонсе, которая ждет ее в машине "Pussy Wagon". После диалога, они едут через пустыню и останавливаются в забегаловке. normal_144.jpg normal_142.jpg normal_143.jpg normal_168.jpg TelephoneFashion7.png TelephoneFashion7 2.png :Леди Гага: Винтажный наряд и шляпа от Thierry Mugler. :Бейонсе: Винтажный наряд и шляпа от Thierry Mugler. Рандеву Бейонсе сидит напротив Тайреза Гибсона (играет роль ее бойфренда в видео), но она отравляет его после того, как видит что он флиртует со всеми в баре. TelephoneFashion8.png lady-gaga-telephone-video-12-530x381.jpg :Бейонсе: Желтая шляпа и наряд от Atsuko Kudo, очки от Jeremy Scott. "Let's Make A Sandwich" Леди Гага стоит на кухне, а позади нее прыгают танцоры, и которые играют столовыми приборами. В конечном счете она готовит бутерброд и есть его. TelephoneFashion9.png 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 001.jpg :Леди Гага: "Телефон" от Fred Butler, силиконовый наряд от Rachael Barrett. Массовое убийство Хотя Гибсон начинает ощущать последствия своего отравленного кофе, она полмешивает яд в большую часть еды на кухне. Наконец Гибсон умирает после приема отравленной пищи, после трехсекндного отсчета на немецком языке, все в закусочной умирают тоже. (включая группу Semi-Precious Weapons и одного мраморного дога). TelephoneFashion10.png normal_243.jpg lady-gaga-making-music-video--large-msg-126815598715.jpg lady-gaga-telephone-video-12-530x381.jpg :Леди Гага: Шляпа и наряд от Rachael Barrett, прическа от Danilo Dixon. :Бейонсе: Желтая шляпа и наряд от Atsuko Kudo, очки от Jeremy Scott. Освобождение Леди Гага и Бейонсе танцуют еще раз, одетые в стилизованные под американский флаг наряды, вокруг мертвых тел. TelephoneFashion11.png Telephone Diner Scene Dance.png lady-gaga-making-music-video--large-msg-126815599616.jpg lady-gaga-making-music-video--large-msg-126815599445.jpg :Леди Гага: Наряд от Haus of Gaga, обувь от Christian Louboutin. :Бейонсе: Наряд от Oscar Olima. :Танцоры: Кастомный деним от Franc Fernandez & Oscar Olima, кожаные наряды от NOKI, Bess и Haus of Gaga. Подготовка Бейонсе танцует с телефоном. TelephoneFashion12.png :Бейонсе: Жакет и обувь от Jean-Charles de Castelbajac, деним шорты от Franc Fernandez & Oscar Olima. Побег Леди Гага танцует перед машиной. TelephoneFashion13.png :Леди Гага: Леопардовый наряд от Haus of Gaga. Тельма и Луиза Последние кадры видео показывают как Гага и Бейонсе едут по пустыне, в то время, как на заднем плане звучит полицейская сирена. Видео заканчивается фразой: «Продолжение следует...». TelephoneFashion14.png :Леди Гага: Ковбойский наряд от Emilie Pirlot. :Бейонсе: Ковбойский наряд от Emilie Pirlot. За кулисами Первоначально, продолжительность видео составляла 12 минут, включая сцену в душе, которую позже вырезали. Telephone (Behind the Scenes) 02.jpg|Удаленная сцена Telephone (Behind the Scenes) 01.jpg Telephone (Behind the Scenes) 03.jpg Telephone (Behind the Scenes) 04.jpg Telephone - Behind the scenes 010.jpg Telephone (Behind the Scenes) 05.jpg 166350_483031751606_217588146606_6331571_790528_n.jpg 62445_437188236606_217588146606_5617777_6815957_n.jpg Telephone - Behind the scenes 011.jpg Telephone - Behind the scenes 009.jpg 26462_385837851606_217588146606_4334557_4817892_n.jpg Релиз Официальная версия 15 февраля 2010 года 3 кадра из клипа были опубликованны на официальном сайте Гаги. Кадры показывают Гагу в трёх различных сценах: сцене на кухне, где на ней были одеты шляпа шеф-повара и сооружение в виде телефона, полностью сделанного из волос на её голове, далее сцена в кафе с её танцорами, где она была одета в стилизованные под америнаский флаг бикини и бандану и чёрно-белое фото, на котором на Гаге одета шляпа в виде треугольников различных размеров и связанных телефонов. Первоначально премьера видео была запланирована в феврале 2010, но после была перенесена на март. Позже Гага представила ещё один кадр из клипа на своём аккаунте в «Twitter», на котором она была запечетлена стоящей посреди тюремной камеры, а из одежды на ней была всего лишь лента для обозначения места преступления. Цензурная версия Цензурная версия клипа была выпущена 15 марта 2010 года. *"Тюрьма для сучек" была представлена как "Тюрьма для С#?/7&ЕК". *Все упоминания слова "сучка" были удалены *Во время сцены, в которой Гагу бросабт на кровать, вместо того чтобы лезть на решетку, она просто лежит на кровати. *Слово "член" было приглушено *Когда Гага говорит строчку "but you can still see the crack in that mother fucker's reflection", слово "fucker's" было удалено. *Строчка "…in a Pussy Wagon", сказаная репортером, была удалена. *Ингридиенты для яда тоже подверглись цензуре. Роли *Леди Гага — в роли самой себя *Бейонсе — в роли самой себя *Тайриз Гибсон — Бойфренд Бейонсе. *Репортер — Яйи Родригез *Босс — Доминик Мистретта *Танцоры — Асиел Хардисон, Майкл Силас, Йан МакКензи, Марк Канемура, Джереми Хадсон, Ричард Джексон, Аманда Бален, Монтана Эфав, Слоан-Тейлор Рабинор, Молли д'Амур-Гослин *Диктор - Кирк Хопкинс *Дублер Леди Гаги — Кристин Куинн *Дублер Бейонсе — Мишель Берд *Заключенные — Натали Джерманотта, Шарлин Дегузнан, Сабрена Номани, Патрисия/ДоллеБаррон, Марси Бек, Ронни Валентин, Мандела Беллами, Трена "Спектрум" Санчез, Мерседез Круз, Габи Акоста, Кристина Лопез, Тиффани Лак, Зитер Кассилс, Джессика Дрейк, Алектра Блю. *Порно-звезды — Эприл Арройо, Даниэль Таун, Хироми Осима, Ирина Воронина, Кимберли Филлипс, Саманта Сандерс *Тюрьма — Жолеба Джексон *Зачинщица драки — Минди Келли *Охрана - Даллас Маллой, Джейн Трка *Обед (в баре)— Роберт Резз *Люди в баре — Карла Клаберсон, Крейг Ситз, Элатрис Вилкерсон, Элейн Баддке, Грег Шор, Ишанику Ломакс, Джиллиан Лестер, Джимми мая, Джоанна Ingco, Джастин Трантер, Кит Бионди, Кенни Кнолл, Кимберли Жиндра, Малкольм Гарланд, Мэри Холман, Шарон Король, Шавелле Уоссон, Син Джин Вонг, Трейси Сайед, Ева Лавлински *Хостесс — Лунелль *Двойник Бейонсе (бар) — Саша Кемп *Двойник Леди Гага (бар) — Александра Мейсон Пасхальные яйца и связи *Ингридиенты яда - Fex-M3, Meta-Cyanide, и Tiberium. Они пришли из фильма "Star Wars (Extended Universe)". *Машина "Pussy Wagon" была испольхована в клипе Квентина Тарантино, Убить Билла. *Закусочная была использована в телешоу NCIS. *Натали Джерманотта (сестра Гаги) снялась в клипе в качестве заключенной. Но она не указана в титрах. *Двое заключенных в начале клипа, это порно актрисы, Электра Блю и Джессика Дрейк. *Девушка, которую Тайрез шлепает по попе, говорит "One Piece" на японском, что возможно делает отсылку к аниме. *Название тюрьмы: Конти — Тюрьма для сучек. *Во время репортажа, внизу бегут строчки текста "Telephone" на шведском. *Одна из охранниц в начале клипа, это Миссис Мэнн из Очень Стращное Кино. *Леди Гага фотографирует Бейонсе на фотоаппарат Polaroid, тогда она была креативным руководителем этой компании. *Песни "Paper Gangsta" и "I Like It Rough" прозвучали вначале клмпа. *Леди Гагу и одну из заключенных можно увидеть в наушниках "Heartbeats". *Очки которые Гага носила в сцене "Тюремный двор", действительно сделаны из настоящих сигарет. *Ноутбук который используется в клипе - "HP Envy Beats". На нем, охранница заходит на сайт знакомств "PlentyofFish.com". *На голубом наряде Бейонсе, можно разглядеть несколько человеческих лиц. *Бейонсе также надевает очки Микки Мауса во время езды за рулем "Pussy Wagon" в закусочную, возможно предвещая ее намерения убить ее парня, так как Гага тоже надевала эти очки перед убийством своего парня в видео "Paparazzi." *Когда Тайрез Гибсон подходит к барной стойке на 6:01, по телевизору идут новости Яйа Родригеза (который позже расскажет о массовом убийстве) который рассказывает, что Леди Гага была выпущена из тюрьмы и снова показывает ее фотографии из видео "Paparazzi". *Телефон, который стоял в комнате с Бейонсе, постоянно менял свой цвет - синий, красный и белый. *На желтой ленте, есть надпись "Do Not Cross" и "Crime Scene" который напечатанны с символом (†) с альбома The Fame Monster. *С сцене с танцем в леопардовом наряде, у наряда отсутсвует левый рукав, который обнажает татуировки Гаги. *Леопардовый наряд - дань канадской певице Шания Тваин, которая одевала почти такой же наряд в клипе "That Don't Impress Me Much". *Очки от "Chanel" также можно использовать в качестве расчески. *Новости об убийстве были показаны в 11:21CT, ночное время. Полиции потребовалось 12 часов, чтобы понять что здесь произошло убийство, так как приехали они туда в 11:21PM. *Также в новостях был показан прогноз погоды, один для Лос-Анджелеса "LA H 89 L 75", и второй для Нью-Йорка "NY H 91 L 80". *Заключенная, которая слушала "I Like it Rough", неправильно вставила наушники в уши. *"Haus of GaGa" в клипе пишется как "House of Gaga". Реальные продукты — The U.S. Prison Industry, Surveillance Technology, Tobacco Industry (Сигаретные очки), Virgin Mobile, Diet Coke, HP Envy Beats, PlentyOfFish.com, Honey Buns, U.S. Chicken Industry, Polaroid, Semi Precious Weapons, Miracle Whip, Wonder Bread, Coors Light, Chanel. Вымышленные продукты — Poison TV, Double-Breasted Drive-Thru, CookNKill. Ощибки *Шляпа и очки Бейонсе исчезают в сцене в закусочной. Но потом они снова появляются. *Когда бойфренд, Тайрез Гибсон умирает, он падает лицом прямо в тарелку. После слов Бейонсе, "I knew you'd take all my honey, you selfish motherfucker", его голова находится уже на столе, хотя сначала она была в тарелке. * С 5:15 - 5:19, Бейонсе читает свой текст. * Число багетов на кухне постоянно меняется. * Леди Гага, Натали Джерманотта и девушка которая слушала песни в наушниках "Heartbeats" отсутствуют на камере безопасности. * Леди Гага и Натали отсутствуют в начале драки в камере. * Ногти Бейонсе в сцене закусочной постоянно меняются. * Перед сценой драки, Гага не в очках "Chanel". А секунду спустя она уже стоит в них. Люди Песня Команда *Вся музыка — Родни Джеркинс *Записана в студии — Paul Foley в Darkchild Studios(Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния, ) *Микс — Mark "Spike" Stent & Rodney Jerkins в Chalice Studios (Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния, ) *Ассистент — Меттью Гриин *Специальные эффекты — Майкл "Хэндз" Доналдсон. *Вокал Леди Гага был записан — Майклом Доналдсон в 2nd Floor Studios (Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния. ) *Дополнительный вокал Гаги был записан — Майклом Доналдсон в 2nd Floor Studios (Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния, ) *Вокал Бейонсе был записан — Хисаси Мизогучи *Дополнительный вокал Бейонсе был записан — Такаюки Матсушима в Studio Groove (Осака, ) Издательство *BMI Sony/ATV Songs LLC / House Of Gaga Publishing Inc/ GloJoe Music Inc. *BMI Sony/ATV Songs LLC / Rodney Jerkins/ EMI Blackwood Music Publishing *BMI EMI Blackwood/ RJ Productions LLC *ASCAP B-Day Publishing/ EMI April Music, Inc *Beyoncé appears courtesy of Music World Music/Columbia Records. Музыкальное видео *Режиссер — Йонас Акерлунд *Помощник режиссера — Сандра Хагблом *Продюсеры — Шелли Жюри, Николь Энрих, Винсент Герберт, Трой Картер *Исполнительный пролюсер — Виолен Этьен, Николь Эрлих *Производственная компания — Serial Pictures *Оператор-постановщик — Пар M Екберг *Монтаж — Кристиан Ларсон *Реп — Лори Скотт *Художественный руководитель Гаги — Мэттью Уильямс *Стилист — Никола Формичетти Упоминания *The Fame Monster (буклет) *MTV News *BMI | Repertoire Search Категория:Песни с The Fame Monster Категория:Песни в The Monster Ball Tour Категория:Песни Категория:Песни для других артистов Категория:Бритни Спирс Категория:Музыкальное видео Категория:Синглы Категория:Синглы с The Fame Monster Категория:Песни в The Born This Way Ball Tour